


Wind Song

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [22]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Seekers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Seeker finds a special place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind Song

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt Setting: A very windy place

He didn't know this planet's name, but he was pretty sure he liked it. The wind screamed through the canyons and over the praries. It hissed over the oceans and rivers. It sang as it rushed through glaciers. It was a symphony of chaos and destruction and _creation_ , and it made this planet everything any flier could ever ask for.

Grinning fiercly, the Seeker engaged his thrusters and leaped into the air, adding his own unique sound to the natural rhythm.


End file.
